Microstructured adhesive articles have been prepared by applying a flowable pressure sensitive adhesive to the surface of a microstructured release liner or the surface of a microstructured molding tool. The process results in the creation of an adhesive having a microstructured surface. When the resulting articles are dry laminated under pressure to substrates such as glass or polymer films, the microstructural features created in the adhesive surface allow air to escape from the bonding interface, thereby minimizing or preventing the formation of bubbles and pinholes.
During lamination, the microstructural features flatten out and wet the substrate surface under the influence of applied pressure. In the process, however, stresses are introduced into the adhesive as the adhesive relaxes and tries to return to its initial microstructured state. These stresses can create defects in the adhesive that adversely affect its optical properties.